History of Margovya
Welcome to the History of Margovya 'timeline! This timeline is focused on the emergence of a fictional country called the Republic of Margovya in the midst of the Spanish and Portugese occupation in most Latin-American countries, the nation's fall under the Russian Empire, and its official independence and declaration as a republic after 30 years of slavery. The journey begins now, as we unravel the hidden story in the Latin-American region, the history of Margovya. Again, welcome to the History of Margovya timeline! Introduction: History and Struggle The earliest record on the history of Margovya dates back to the discovery of America by Christopher Columbus on 1492, the discovery of most Latin-American countries. Three of those are Brazil, Peru and Colombia, the three origin countries that gave birth to Margovya. During the 16th century, the Spanish and Portugese colonization broke, taking Peru and Colombia (Spain), and Brazil (Portugal) as colonies for almost three centuries. However, in 1800, a revolution broke out in a large portion of the Amazon region in Brazil against the Portugese. The revolution killed at least 7,300 people, around six thousand of them are Brazilians. Meanwhile, in 1802, Colombians and Peruvians revolted against the Spaniards, resulting in the independence and autonomy of a portion of the Amazonian region in Colombia (modern-day Amrovich and Almirante districts) and the region surrounding the Andes Mountains in Peru (modern-day Marginalia, Lukorev and Queruva districts). On December 24, 1804 the Brazilians in the Amazon region finally defeated the Portugese, resulting in the independence and autonomy of almost half of the Amazon region of Brazil (modern-day Yakubov, Del Quiero, Rabatsky, Arbatskaya and Javier Districts, including the modern-day Ikulsk, Margovya). The leaders of the three autonomous regions have agreed upon building a nation together. On March 17, 1805, Margovya was established. However, in 1891, almost 90 years after the establishment of Margovya, Emperor Alexander III of the Russian Empire declared war on Margovya for an invalid reason. The war ended on October 16, 1892, Russia has conquered Margovya. The struggle of Margovya under the Russian Empire lasted for 30 years and several events has devastated Margovya, one of which was the implementation of the Code of Margovya which was pased on August 3, 1911, containing 1,911 laws written by Margovyan Minister Yerman Pamukov, most of which violated Margovyan human rights. On December 2, 1920, Vasily Agpayev, founder of the Margovyan revolutionist group The Margovyan Triangle, along with more than 150,000 Margovyan Triangle members, set off to Moscow, Russia, and assaulted the Kremlin of Russia, killing at least 180 Russian government officials. Because of this, Russian officials stationed in Margovya declared war on Margovya on January 6, 1921, thus starting the Margovyan Revolution. The Margovyan Revolution lasted for more than two years, killing at least 200,000 people, heavily devastating Margovyan economy. The revolution ended on April 28, 1923, recognizing the independence of Margovya from the Republic of Russia, but on March 31, Agpayev declared independence at Gaskoniyov, Margovya (now Ikulsk), making him the first president of Margovya, and Father of Margovyan Revolution. Current Government Since the election of Vasily Agpayev as president on April 6, 1923, Margovya has had 21 presidents and 24 vice presidents, for which the incumbent is and , respectively. The current constitution that the Republic of Margovya uses is the Independence Day Constitution of May 21, 1923. However, the said constitution was revised by former President on February 5, 2000. Current Events: Daily News reported by Margovya Patrol 'Today's Stats Today is: , . Exchange Rate: $1 = 68.97 margots (idle) Weather: Sunny at 30°C Former news reports can be seen here. Please read the guidelines below before editing this segment. 'Guidelines' This is a free news-board. Anyone can add news and current events (it can be foreign or local Margovyan news) as long as it is NOT a major timeline event. The following are the events that you can and you cannot add to this news board. DO's: Roberry in Store A. Person A caught in video committing crime A. Person A killed n persons in a shootout. Gang A terrorizing citizens in Province A Mass shootout in Province A or City A. President reaches out to the victims of Typhoon A. Business A goes bankrupt. Accident in Road A. Other similar events. DONT's (Please let me decide when will these happen): Province A and Province B merges. City A becomes a province. Margovya declares war on Nation A (or vice versa). President A was assassinated. Civil War breaks. Other similar events. P.S. This is still a bully-free zone. Do not post current events that are offensive and too personal. Also, using the current events media board for attacking another person or user in this wiki is STRICTLY prohibited. Any user proven to be attacking another user in the wiki DIRECTLY or INDIRECTLY will be banned from the wiki. News ideas for approval and other matters, please discuss them with me in my talk page. Happy Editing!--Rafael dela Cruz (talk) 07:47, April 20, 2013 (UTC) 'News' Exclusive: Top Gear Margovya breaks viewership record again DOSTALINSKY, Margovya - May 3, 2013 18.35: Top Gear Margovya has done it again! Breaking last week's record of twenty-seven million viewers, today's episode, dubbed "Which Yakovich?" by the producers, was watched by an estimated thirty-two million viewers, five million more than the previous record. "We're not really sure what drew people's attention to us today," host Gavrina Kumilyova told Margovyan Patrol in an exclusive interview. "It could be because of the Yakovichs, it could because of Chris Masters, or it could be because they want to see Tanya's reactions while interviewing him." Chris Masters, today's Star in a Reasonably Priced Car, was interviewed by Tanya Kalinina (obviously) and he talked about his wrestling career, his opinion on wrestling's future in Margovya, and his newly-acquired Yakovich WWE sports car, which was displayed on stage and even ran a lap around the Top Gear Track. Masters' time in the Reasonably Priced Car (a Toyota Innova) was 1:41.91, the second-fastest lap time in the Innova yet. The fastest time ever was set by the Pimp (TGM's version of the Stig), who did it in 1:41.88. Top Gear Margovya promises "best episode yet" DOSTALINSKY, Margovya - May 3, 2013 10.56: Top Gear Margovya promises its loyal viewers "the best episode yet," as hosts Gavrina Kumilyova, Tanya Kalinina, and Maria Atolova go on a quest to find the best Yakovich sports car ever produced. Their journey will take them to all corners of the Margovyan Republic, all in the pursuit of sports car heaven. A few changes from the program had to be made, however, as today's supposed Star in a Reasonably Priced Car, former President Baba Filitov, was injured in a terrorist attack last April 23 and is therefore incapable of driving a car. Luckily, the show was able to find another star in the form of WWE superstar Chris "The Masterpiece" Masters, who happened to be in the country to watch the Margovyan Wrestling Tournament. Rumors are that his Yakovich WWE will be seen onscreen, and that one of the girls fainted upon the news that Masters will be the new SIARPC. We're not telling who. It's Tanya. Hit and run in Viktoriyovskaya: 6-year-old child dead VIKTORIYOVSKAYA, Margovya - May 2, 2013 22.46: A six-year-old child by the name Lavrenty Izamov was declared dead on arrival at the Sergei Eisenstein Memorial Hospital after getting ran over by a drunk student driver in front of the actual house of President Viktoriya Vegova in Remontadov, Viktoriyovskaya. The suspect was recognized under then identity of Marvik Ansilov, age 19, a senior high school student in Sergei Eisenstein Film Academy, who is about four weeks shy to his high school graduation. Apparently, Ansilov was going home drunk after a party with his friends celebrating the end of the final exams when he didn't notice the little boy crossing the street. The student may or may not be charged with reckless imprudence resulting in homicide and may or may not be jailed for twelve to twenty-four years, since he is a graduating student, but since the child's parents are vengeful and aggressive, they decided to file charges against Ansilov. "Students like that svoloch shouldn't be treated like that just because he's a graduating student or something" Izamov's father told Margovya Patrol, "We lost our child because of him, so he must lose his chance of attending college because of us". Senatorial conclave candidacy slot full IKULSK, Margovya - May 2, 2013 18.06: The slot for candidacy for the October 11, 2014 Senatorial conclave is already full, as the second senator already filed his candidacy to the House of Justices. It is known that on April 14, Senator Roland Tidzhomov already filed his candidacy as representative for the Margovyan Federalist Party. The other senator who filed his candidacy for Senate President is Senator Ervin Sikhovich, a senator who's about to finish his second term as senator on October 2014. It is known that on the 2010 Senatorial conclave, Sikhovich ran against Senator Arya Nukova, but lost in a score of 21 against 6. Political analysts are now criticizing this candidacy of Sikhovich's, since his term is about to end on October 6, 2014, and if he doesn't renew his term as senator, he can't run for Senate President. However, on the recent Senatorial survey, Sikhovich got a satisfaction rating of only 28%, so he might not make it in the elections on 2014. Breaking News: Basketball player breaks his leg ARBATSKAYA, Margovya - May 2, 2013 17.44: The Arbatskaya Monarchs win again in their final game for this season, this time against the Queruva Builders, with the score 122-91, but this might be the last game for the career of Lavrenty Mikhailov, age 26, a professional player of the MBA and five-time MVP awardee, after he literally breaks his leg during the fourth quarter, with five minutes and thirty-eight seconds remaining, much like US NCAA player Kevin Ware's injury last March 31. Mikhailov is now resting and recovering from his injuries in Yobatav Medical Center Arbatskaya (YMCA). Monarchs players, coach and fans are now praying for the fast recovery of Mikhailov, as the finals is next week, and Mikhailov is mostly behind the team's success for this season. Announcement: Rafael, Sara and the Bodyguards in Conrada Cortesova Live! DOSTALINSKY, Margovya - May 2, 2013 13.01: Carbombyan rock band Rafael, Sara and the Bodyguards has arrived in Dostalinsky International Airport from Miami, Florida, USA to have an early press conference for their upcoming concert on May 11. The press conference will still be on Thursday, May 9, but the band announced that they will have a few appearances on some of the shows in Margovya, including Conrada Cortesova Live! on Saturday, May 4, an opening performance in Svolochy Showdown before the Top 18 on Monday, May 6, and as the Star in a Reasonably Priced Car in Top Gear Margovya on Friday, May 10. "Yeah, it'll be a really busy week for us", the band told Margovya Patrol "But I think it will be worth it after we see how our fans love us". Nausea epidemic in Sta. Conrada: 405 hospitalized STA. CONRADA, Margovya - May 2, 2013 07.54: An epidemic of nausea, an involuntary urge to vomit, has been declared in Sta. Conrada State Worshiping Center University High School right after the flag ceremony. Fortunately, no deaths have been recorded, but a total of 374 students and 31 faculty members were hospitalized and are now uncomfortably vomiting. According to the principal of the university's high school department, the playback of the province's local hymn, "Narito Ako", was accidentally deleted at the last minute before the flag ceremony, so the audio-visual department used their backup playback of the local hymn, which happened to be the 2004 rendition of Conrada Cortesova, who became governor of the province, and that was the hypothetical reason why students and teachers started having nausea and throwing up. Because of this, other academies and universities in Sta. Conrada gave them two copies of the original playback of "Narito Ako". Alduva International Airport bombed: 48 dead, 221 injured ALDUVA, Margovya - May 2, 2013 04.49: A suicide bombing occurred inside the Alduva International Airport today. The suspect, recognized as Yelena Qurimova, aged 20, a repeat tenth grader of Arbatskaya State University High School who became a member of the terror group William's Avengers, was killed along with forty-seven other people while 221 others were injured and were rushed in to Alduva State Hospital. Police declared this a failed political terrorism, as the flight that contained President Viktoriya Vegova, which was supposed to land on Alduva International Airport, made an emergency landing in Prokofiev International Airport because of the plane engine not functioning normally. Category:Timelines Category:Margovya